


Ship to port

by bluebells



Series: Strangers in Gravity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Clothing Kink, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Adam break into Michael's liquor cabinet to mourn together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship to port

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nights_fang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/gifts).



For lack of a better idea how to handle the fact they're brokenly smitten with people who no longer return the sentiment, Adam and Lucifer break open the lock to Michael's liquor cabinet and dive for the most expensive bottles.

Memories chase down every bitter mouthful.

The first time Lucifer walked Sam home to his loft and learned that futons weren't so bad. The first time Adam endured the pedantic obsession of Michael following a grocery list to the brand, weight and cheapest cost per unit.

The time Lucifer took Sam on a weekend road trip and Sam had to drive them back after Lucifer got food poisoning. Sam held his knee the whole way to distract him from the pitch and roll of his stomach. The time Adam misread the departure times on their flight tickets and Michael averted disaster with a few hushed words to the check-in staff. Michael had winked at Adam and wouldn't let him apologise.

The time Sam grabbed Lucifer's hand to stop him saying those three words too soon after their fourth date. The time Adam asked Michael why he only said those words when they argued.

They drink to the memories and wait for the burn in their throats to overcome the sharp ache from knowledge that once they'd been doing something right. If only they knew for sure where they went wrong.

"He won't talk to me," Adam slurs, gesturing miserably with a bottle of blue label. "Two weeks ago he moved me to another room without even asking me. Bye, see ya, get out of my face."

Lucifer doesn't know what time it is, but he thought they drank more than the three bottles lying between them.

"Sam broke up with me in a letter. I suppose it's better than an email."

He's carried it with him ever since and worn the paper between his fingers reading and re-reading the words; trying to understand where he failed. To understand if he still had a chance.

The empty blue bottle rolls across the cold tiles and _clinks_ against its partners in mourning.

His ass has gone numb.

"How stupid do you feel right now?" Lucifer challenges, but he isn't measuring Adam's self-deprecation.

Adam scowls at him, leaning against the open cabinet door from his artless sprawl on the floor.

"I just drank my boyfriend's most expensive gifts from clients whose names I can't even pronounce. They're locked up for a reason. What do _you_ think?"

Lucifer watches Adam swallow thickly and he wraps fingers around the bottle's neck.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lucifer asks.

A part of him hopes that Adam will end it with his brother before it gets any worse and Adam found himself out on the curb with two bags of clothes, fifty bucks and his house keys confiscated.

The larger part of him hopes that Adam is braver and wiser to fight for what he wants. Even if Lucifer can't recommend his brother. He knew first hand how difficult Michael was to live with, how much more to love?

 _What are you going to do?_ The question hangs in the air between them and Adam's cool blue eyes lift from their study of the tiles, frowning.

The glass bottle scrapes across the floor and Adam slowly clambers into his lap, steadying himself with hands on Lucifer's shoulders, and Lucifer can't find it in himself to feel surprised because he understands this.

The warm weight on his hips is an anchor as Adam's knees settle around his thighs and Adam inhales sharply when Lucifer pulls him in by the tie he's still wearing from his day at the office. The noose of fabric tightens around his throat, but Adam just leans his forehead to Lucifer's like a sombre benediction. Adam doesn't look him in the eye.

"We have to talk about this?" Lucifer asks, hands already snaking around Adam's back to palm the cheeks of his ass and push up to meet the roll of Adam's hips against him.

"It's better if you don't," Adam says, voice low and rumbling, and even if Lucifer were sober, that voice would still go straight to his groin. How did Michael learn to say no to that?

Adam scrapes his cheek against the stubble of Lucifer's jaw, and his noise sounds wounded when Lucifer bows Adam closer against him with the tie wrapped in his fist.

"Ngh." Adam winces, shivering when Lucifer's free hand slides between them, and the bottle shatters against the far wall.

"How much did that cost?" Lucifer spares a thought for the glass shards by Adam's knee, but Adam just grunts, scowling.

"Fuck the man who cares."

Lucifer smiles, leaning in, and he tastes Adam's rush of breath before he catches himself. They're not going there. He doesn't want to be able to compare Adam to his brother or know how his moans will vibrate through Lucifer's skin.

Not yet.

"Tighter." Adam sounds breathless, tugging at the tie, and Lucifer obeys in spite of the angry red circle of skin he can already see on Adam's neck because it makes Adam whimper when Lucifer tightens his grip and he feels himself twitch at the sound, hardness grinding up against Adam's slow, languid slide.

He presses hard circles behind the weight of Adam's balls through his pants and Adam shoves down, mouth open in a silent cry. He moves as though he's riding Lucifer's fingers until the touch lightens, teasing between his cheeks. Adam's hand clamps around his and Lucifer groans when Adam lifts off his knees, rolling his entire weight into the cup of Lucifer's palm. The tension knots tighter as an arm wraps behind his neck, Adam's fingers slide between the web of his, and then Adam is shuddering apart in his hand before he falls against Lucifer like his strings have been cut.

Oh shit, the tie. Shit, shit, shit.

Adam's lips are faintly blue when Lucifer pushes air into his mouth. Adam coughs, chest hitching as he startles back into the conscious world. His expression twists in confusion when he meets Lucifer's eyes, as though it isn't the face he expects.

He understands Adam's disappointment, but the storm rolls back in behind Adam's eyes before he can think about removing himself and Adam is reaching for another bottle, twisting the lines of his suit.

"I don't have a toast." Lucifer shakes his head when Adam tilts the bottle at him.

"That's what I like about you." Adam tilts his head back to swallow a third of the bottle before he sets it aside to reel Lucifer in for a kiss: hot and messy and loveless.

It's perfect.


End file.
